The present invention relates to a system and method for using a fuel sensor module that is integrated with a fuel delivery module.
Many internal combustion engines require information related to a fuel that is in a fuel tank to provide the proper air/fuel mixture and ignition timing. Conventional systems use an oxygen sensor in the exhaust stream to determine the required information. As a result, the fuel delivery module cannot make necessary adjustments until a steady state operating condition has been reached. Additionally, in some instances, the quality of the fuel may be so poor that it will not burn, or if it does burn, it can cause damage to the engine.